back to the ancient times
by Aya El maghrabi
Summary: After Atem left, Tea dreamed of him again and what she didn't expected that Bakura is back and he wants to revenge.she back to the pharaoh times but he doesn't remember anything about them. what will she do to defeat Bakura, and will she go to her world.
1. welcome home

_ Back to the anciet times_

_ By: _

Aya al maghrabi

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Welcome Home.

It has been four years since Tea last seen Atem. She is now in a dancing academy in NY, but she is back for the summer holiday.

At the airport (09:45am)-

When she got out of the plane, she take a long breath,'_I miss domino air so much'_,Her thought was cut by a loud voices,"Tea .."Yugi called.

"Over here, Tea."Joey said.

"Hurry up."Tristan said.

She was very happy to see her friends again. She ran to them and they gave her a big hug,"Tea, we missed you too much."said Yugi,"Yeah...Long time no see, Tea."Joey said.

"Yeah. I missed you too much too guys. I think you put yourselfes into troubles while I wasn't here, right joey and tristan."t Tea said. They laughed nervously,"Umm...Not too mush."Tristan said.

"Hey, do you know what's that mean?"said Joey, with a very big smile on his face.

"What?"They all asked with a confuse."A welcome home party."Joey yelled,"Great idea, Joey."Yugi said,"What do you think, Tea?"Tristan asked.

Tea tought for a moment and said,"It will be great,...but in one condition."

"And what this condition could be?"joey asked, tea smiled,"It will be in my house. You know I haven't seen my father in a long while, and he told me that he will be here at 9 from his business trip."She said,

"There is no problem in that, Tea. In fact we dicided to help you to clean you house today."Said Yugi,"Thank you guys, that's so nice of you."Tea said happily,"No problem. Come on we have to go to your place Tea,we have cleaning to finished before your dad come."Joey said,"Right, we have to go come on Tea, let's go.."Tristan said. And with that Yugi, Joey and Tristan carried Tea's bags and walked to Joey's car.

Tea's house(10:30am)-

They went inside the house. Yugi, Joey and Tristan put the bags down. When Tea got inside the house, she was looking left and right,breathing and closing her eyes,'_It feels to good to be in home again, I miss my moments here _...'She was thinking until her thoughts were cut of by Joey's voice,"Hey Tea, what are we going to do first?"Joey said,

Tea opened her eyes and looked at her friends,"I think you should rest at least for 2 hours, Tea. It was a long way from NY to here. Beside, it's still early."Yugi said looking at his watch,"I think you are right, Yugi. I need to take a shower and sleep for a few hours. You guys could come back at 2 okay?"Tea said.

"We will."Tristan all give Tea a goodbye for now hug and went to their own houses.

After they left, Tea closed the door and went to her room. She looked at her room'_ it's never changed _'She thought. Tea opened the door of her bathroom then she took a shower. After the shower, She sat in front of the dresser, balling out a light blue t-shirt and a white short. She wore her clothes and went to bed. When she rested her body on the bed, she took a breath and close her eyes and slept.

Tea's dream-

_Tea opened her eyes to see around her, but it nothing other than darkness'where am i?'she asked her self looking at her hands,she saw them 'what is this place could be?','hello,...anyone,Yugi..?,Joey...?,Tristan...?,anyone?'She doesn't know were she was, how she ended here, how she will get out of this uncomfortable darkness._

_Then she felt a breath behind her. She gasped when she heard a voice spoke behind her,"Hello..Tea."Her eyes widened then a flash light shone in front of her and she closed her eyes. Then nothing._

waken up-

Tea's eyes opened quickly and she sat up, breathing heavily,'_what a weird dream...After all theses years...Wha tis that mean_?'She thought then she calmed down. Tea looked at the clock and it was 1pm._'I'd better get up now. The boys will be here soon._'She get out of the bed and washed her face. She started to make somthing for the boys to eat when they come.

After an a hour the door bell ringed. Tea was putting the plates on the table, when she heard the door. She opened the door to let the boys come into her house,"I smell somthing good..."Joey said, smelling the air.

"Yeah, what were you doing, Tea?"Yugi asked. Tea smiled,"I was cooking something for you to eat, before we start cleaning the house."Tea said.

"This smell makes me hungry."Tristan said,

"Yeah, me too.",Joey said looking at his stomach,"I think we have to eat then, before the food gets cold."Tea said,"Okay. I agree."Yugi said.

After they ate,"Wow...That was very good."joey said, rubbing his big stomach."Yeah, it has been so long since you cookef for us."Tristan said.

Tea looked at them."I think so."Tea said."We have to clean now. We need to digest this food."Tea added.

"Oww...I can't stand,..I want to sleep."Joey said.

"Come on Joey, we have to clean the house for Tea's dad and the party next sunday."Yugi said with a smile."okay I will try."Joey said.

And with that, they began to clean the house, with laughing and playing around. It was fun,'_I really missed that.'_Tea though with a smile.

She didn't know that there was a person with a red eyes watching her from outside in the shadow_,'Just wait a little time. You will be in my hands soon. And you will be perfect for me to revenge from the pharaoh and this world_. '.He laughed evily and then vanished.

at 7:00PM-

"Okay guys, I think we have finished now."Tea said, smiling.

"Wow, that was too much cleaning."Joey said.

"Okay, I think we have to leave."Yugi said."Why?"Joey and Tristan said."Because Tea could get ready for her father when he arrives."Yugi said.

"Okay then, bye Tea."Tristan said. They said goodbye and went out of the front door,"Bye. See you in the party."Tea said, closing the door.

When she sat down on the couch thinking of the dream she had today. Suddenly someone spoke behind her,"Hello".she got up quickly, looking behind her.

"Who are you...?"Tea said, shakening.

"Why you want to know?..You already know me."He said.

"What?...get out of my house now."She shouted.

"Ow, and you think that I will just leave, because you tell me so,..think again little."He said.

Then she grabbed a knife and pointed it towards him."Get out now..."She yelled.

"oh no. You scared me by a litttle knife,...no Tea you didn't."He said.

Tea eyes widened,"How do you know my name?"She said still confused.

"I told you thar I know you and you know me too...?"He said.

Tea looked at him confusing in her eyes,"Who are you?"She said.

He removed the cape off of his face. Tea gasped when she saw him smirking with his evil eyes.

"Bakura...?"She said, shakening.

"Yes, Bakura, the one who thrown into the darkness because of you."He said, with an eye full of hate.

"Because of..m-me...How?"She said still scary by his eyes.

"Because of the stupide braclet you gave it to him. He knew his name and send me to the shadows."He said.

"This can't be true,..You and Zorc were defeted by the pharoah?"She yelled, shaking her head.

"For my luck, I found a way to come back and..."He suddenly stopped.

"And what ...?"She said, afraid of the answare.

"And make you pay what you cased to me."He said. then the door bell rang."Hey Tea, open the door for us."She heard Joey's voice.

"Joey, help me."She telled. Bakura moved quickly. Suddenly she felt someone grabing her by the wrist"Ahhhh..."She screamed.

The door opened, when the boys pushed it strongly."Tea.."They all shouted.

"Help me..."She said, terrifiend. Bakura held her. One hand around her waist, and the other grabbed her wriste. To make sure she wouldn't move.

The were runing to her when they suddenly stopped."We have to do somthing.."Yugi said.

"I can't move my body...What's happining?"Tristan asked.

"Hahahaha, you fools I will take what I want away and you all could do nothing to stop me."He said.

And just then some kind of circled black portal opened under him, then he and Tea began to fall into it."Ahhhhhh..."Tea screamed.

"Nooooo..."Yugi, Joey and Tristan shouted. Tea and Bakura completly disappeared. The portal has closed.

Joey and Tristan fell on the ground"No..."Yugi whispered.

* * *

I have chnged it. Please tell me if it's better than before.

_Aya al maghrabi. _


	2. who is she?

Hello everyone, i'm very sorry for updating i was having a huge problems .but that's not important ,i'm back with a new chapter and i hope you like it.

\At first I want to thank everyone who review on the chapter one\

Cookieslike.

Nightcrawlerlover.

Flaming witch of fire.

Princess of sorrow.

Power of faith.

Bloodclaw9

Thanks to all of you, really you gave me hope.

okay now enough talking.

* * *

Chapter 2:who is she?

Yugi, Joey and Tristan were staring at the spot Tea and Bakura were standing . They were shocked for many reasons. Where had Tea gone?. How will they be able to find her?. They didn't know where she is? How she just disappeared in front of their eyes. And on the top of all of this, they didn't know how Bakura came back from the shadow were too much they don't have the answers, but they have to think... What else they are able to do now!.

"No...no,Tea." Yugi whispered.

"What's had just happened here!." Joey asked. The shock was too mush on all of them.

"G-guys, is that was Bakura kidnapped Tea, or it was just my imagination."Tristan found there was no respond from his two friends.

Yugi stood up very slowly and turned to face his friends. Thinking how they will be able to save her from they didn't know were she is he had hope...he always had hope.

"Guys we must find Tea."Yugi said.

"Yes, but how?"Joey asked."We don't know where she is nor where did that freak take her?"

"Or even how he's came back to this life?. I thought the Pharaoh got rid of him."Tristan said.

"I know, but we have to think."Yugi said in a sad tone.

"Oh no."Joey said like he had remembered an important thing.

"what is it Joey?" Yugi asked. There were too mush on them right now for another thing to show up and worry them.

"Tea's dad will come tonight, and he knew Tea's here."Joey said.

"Oh no god, we didn't think of this."Tristan said and turned to Yugi."Yugi, we have to do something quickly."Yugi was thinking about it for a moment and said.

"We have to go to Ishizu; she probably will help us."

"Right, we have to go on guys."Joey ran out of the door of Tea's house. Tristan ran behind him.

Ancient Egypt.

The portal which Tea disappeared in opened in the air, and threw Tea out of it. She began to roll on the sand untill she felt something very hard and rough hit her back and the back of her, it was a tree. Her whole body. When she hit the tree, her eyes became blur and she couldn't keep her eyes opened so she passed out and fell on the ground while felling hurt in all of her body.

What was unexpecting that's there was a guard of the Pharaoh watched all of this. Begining with the portal till Tea passing out and the portal had closed after throwing her out of guard eyes was widened and he was standing in his spot like a statue. He didn't know what to do. Who came out of this string thing was it good or bad? Should to help this person? He knew she was a female and injured ... Or he have to go and _**kill **_that person?

He cleared his head as he was walking slowly to the girl, examining her._'I think she's not from here. I have to tell the Pharaoh about this.'_ the guard thought and ran to the throne room.

The throne room

Atem was sitting on his throne, thinking about his country and how it is one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world. For Atem it was a boring day. The royal court were all around him, but it was boring to sit on that chair all the day. It was hurting his body because his throne was made of hard gold.

_'Today must be the most boring day in my li...' _his thought were cut of by the door suddenly opened and one of his guards came in running.

"Pharaoh...there are...an injured female...out of...the castle." The guard said between breathes.

_'An injured female.'_Atem stood up from his throne and began to walk quickly to the guard until he was in front of him.

"Where is she?"Atem asked.

"She is beside the river." Atem put his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of this...guards!"

"Yes, Pharaoh." The guards came quickly and bowed to Atem.

"I want you to find this women and bring her here as fast as you can... Isis, I want you to inform the healers that they will have an injured guest."Atem ordered them quickly when he found how the guard was terrified. she might be in danger now.

"My Pharaoh..."Atem turned when he heard someone calling was Isis."don't you think this is a bit strange?"she Atem understand what she ment.

"Strange, what do you mean by that?"He asked.

"I mean there were alot of guards protecting all around the castle...I don't think he just found her there...or she suddenly showed up."Isis told him.

"You mean she might be a track or a spy or something like that."

"Yes. When there is an injured person he\she can't move or act fast, but she just showed up."

"That's a good point Isis. We don't have to think of now, we have to wait the guard who found her to come. I'll ask him as soon as he arrives."

"Of course."Isis said and went to the healers to inform them about the injured guest.

Then Isis left the room and Atem was alone_.'Isis is right no one just showe up like that, beside she is injured, in the middle of the desert. I have to know who she is and what she's doing here.'_

Return to Tea

The guards were walking slowly to the injured when they saw her they were very confused.

_'From where did she get here, she doesn't seem to be Egyptian!'_

_'What this. Is she from another country!'_

_'Is she a spy!'_

"Come on now we have to bring her to the healers; she is injured."one of the guards said.

"Yes but what if she is an enemy or works for the Pharaoh's enemy!"

"She doesn't seem evil to me. The Pharaoh ordered us to bring her to the healers."said the guard who found her."come on now."

The guards carried her, and walked to the castle.

Atem was standing in the throne room when the doors opened and Seto, Shimon and Shada entered. He looked at them wanting to know why they were here.

"My Pharaoh, the guards found the girl and she is with the healers now."Seto said.

" When they finish examining her let Mana go and watch her."

"Why my Pharaoh. We should let the guest rest."Shimon said.

"It just a Security precautions"

"Don't worry my Pharaoh, i'll send her"Seto said, then he got out from the room.

Atem watched Seto until he looked at the floor and began to think about what Isis told him he remembered something very important he has to do.

"My Pharaoh."

"Yes Shimon."Atem replied**. **looking at him.

"Is there is something worrying you?"Atem saw the look in the old men eyes. He was worried about him. Atem knew that.

Atem smiled softly."No it's okay. I think I'm just tired."

"You have to sleep more Atem."Shimon laughed.

"Why are you laughing now?"Atem said.

"Don't worry it's not important. We have to know who is our guest first".

"Send me the guard who found her."

Atem walk to his throne and set on it waiting the guard to arrive._' I don't know why I'm fell so weird right now...I think I will know but not today'._

The doors opened and the guard came in then he bowed to Atem.

"I heard you want to see me, my Pharaoh."The guard said. Next he stood up.

"Yes, I want to ask you some questions."

"Of course, my Pharaoh."

"Okay then. What's your name first?"

"My name is salem."

"Okay, salem I will ask you and you will answer ."

"...Yes..."The guard was nervous.

"First, where did you found that girl?"

"I found her beside the river."

"Did you saw anything weird or something."

"I think yes I did."

"What did you see?"

"I saw something like a circle opened in the air. It was black and purple."

"What else?"Atem asked

"The girl was thrown out of it and began to roll over until she hit the tree. I went to see her but I found her Unconscious and injured too. Then I came to inform you my king."

"And that's all you had seen!"

"Yes that's all."

"Okay, thank you salem; you have helped me so much."Atem smiled at the salem lightly.

The guard nodded and went to continue his job.

_'A black and purple circle in the air. Is she a witch. _Atem was confuse, there were many ideas in his head now._'when she wakes up, I will interrogate her.'_

With Tea

After the healers did their job, the maids transported Tea to a room to get her were a balcony , a chair, a bed and beside the bed there were a nightstand,on the top of it there was a jar of water.

Tea opened her eyes lightly, trying to wake up. She garbed her head with her hands._'My head...What happened to me?where am I!.'_

Closing her eyes trying to remember what happened. After a minutes she remembered everything._'Bakura!...that freak.'_

Tea was really tired. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a big smiling face in front of her.

"Hi!"

Tea suddenly backed away._'I remember her...She is that girl...Mana'._

"Hey, are you alright now?"

"Yes, I guess."Tea answered a little confuse._'Isn_'_t this girl a friend of Atem!...Oh my. This can_'_t be what I'm thinking about. Bakura can't have__ sent me 5000 thousand years back in time'._

Tea's heart beats were faster, she put her hand on her chest.

"Hey are you okay?"Mana asked worriedly.

"Mmm...Yes I'm. Can you please tell me where I am!"

"Of course, you are at the pharaoh's castle."

"T-the pharaoh!"

"Yes, you're in Egypt, so we calle him the pharaoh."

And before Tea could say anything Mana opened the door of Tea's new room."Just rest now; you need it. I'll check on you after you wake. Good night."Mana smiled and got outside of Tea's room.

Tea laid down on the pillow, still confuse._'I_'_m in ancient Egypt with Atem?...Why Bakura brought me here!what does he want from me.'_ then she slept. She was very tired.

Outside Tea's bedroom.

_'Good, she's asleep now. I must tell the Pharaoh about this.'_ Mana thought as she went to tell Atem about what happend with her and the guest.

* * *

And tha's all for this tell me if this chapter is better than the previous one.

Wait for the next chapter.i promise i'll try to update maybe not,because as you know there are Demonstrations here in egypt.

anyway till the next time guys.

*AYA*


	3. Help

Hello everyone!it's a new i want to thank everyone who had reviewed on the chapter 2.

Cookieslike.

Power of faith.

Flaming witch of fire.

Bloodclaw9.

Fantasia-49

Sakurastar 12

Thanks to you all!.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"Atem was sitting on his throne and the the royal court were in the room, too. They were all thinking the same."

"So, this is all the guard had told you?" Shimon asked.

"Yes."Atem answered.

"Are you sure my pharaoh!."Isis told him.

"Of course I'm sure. Why would I want to tell you if I'm not sure!"Atem said, looking at Isis seriously.

"I didn't mean."

"And what did you mean by that?"Seth of them were looking at her now.

Isis sight."What I mean is, the guard said that she came out of a black and purple portal. This is dark magic. It hasn't been used for along time now...that's worrying me."."

When she made her point, they all looked at her with understanding what she said. That kind of dark magic hadn't been used for along time. Probably since the millennium items were created.

"So, you think she's a witch or an enemy or servant to an enemy."Karim asked.

"I don't know...but I don't think so because if there is something wrong my millennium necklace would sense it and show it to me. In the end I think we have to wait and see what will happen."Isis said with a sad eyes.

As soon as Isis finished her sentence, the doors burst opened and Mana came in with a smiling face.

"Hello everyone!"

"Mana, how many times I have to tell you to knock before you come in to any room. Especially this room!"Shada said a little angry from her.

"I'm sorry,but i forgot about this ; because I'm excited!"she said and her smile went bigger.

"Why are you so excited my dear?"Shimon said with a smile.

"Our guest."

"What?" They all said at once.

"Mana what happened with the guest."Atem asked and went to her.

"Well...she woke up and seemed a little confused and scared too."Mana said.

"She asked you something?"Seth asked.

"She asked me where she was"

"Did she say anything else?"Atem asked.

"No, she didn't because I left her to have her rest, so I can come here and tell you the news."

"So she isn't dangerous?"Shimon said.

"I don't think so. She doesn't seem to me like she is anyway."she paused for a moment and then continued."I think I want to be a friend of her."

"What did you say!she maybe a spy and you want to be a friend of her. you're crazy."Seth said.

"Come down Seth."Atem said.

"She is still young for this things, let her do what she wants."Shimon said.

"Yes, you heard the man let her do what she wants. Why wouldn't I be a friend of her. She seems to me very quite and she is beautiful, too. She has a pair of beautiful blue eyes like the Nile, a very pale skin and silky hair,..." She was dreaming of the girl when seth voice cut her thoughts of.

"You got to be kidding."

"Why? she is beautiful. I really don't think she is an Egyptian. And if you are so mad seth, I will go and be with her. I prefer to be with our guest ."she said and turned her back to him with a crossing arms then she went out of the room.

"She said that girl doesn't seem Egyptian."Karim said.

"I will interrogate her when she wake up."Atem said .

"By yourself?"shada asked.

"Yes, I just fell I have to...strange."Atem relied.

Then he as usual set on his throne.

* * *

**Domino city**

Ishizu was at the museum checking out things, her brother Marik was with her.

"I have a bad feeling."Ishizu said to herself, Putting a hand on her chest and closing her eyes.

"Why sister?"Marik told her.

"I don't know!."shaking her head.

"There is anything to worry about. The pharaoh is gone to the afterlife and the great evil was defeated and sent to the shadows and the pharaoh friends are fine, too. So why this worry!"

"I don't know. The millennium necklace isn't with me to show me the future and everything is okay now. I still feel something is wrong."She said then sat down on the chair which was beside her.

Marik went to her and put one hand on her shoulder to comfort her."If there is anything wrong like you say, we will know it, but on it's time."

Ishizu smiled to her brother. She remembered when he was evil what he had done. She is glade he is back to normal now. It was torturing her to see her lovely younger brother steal souls and send them to the shadow realm.

"Okay Marik we will wait and see."

There were knocks on the door. It was fast and loud as if the person behind the door is in hurry. Marik went and opened it to see three boys behind it.

"Hello everyone, what's the matter?"Marik asked with a smile.

"Ishizu."the boys said at once.

"You want my sister, okay come in."Marik said and let them in.

"Hello Yugi, Joey and Tristan. You want to see me?"Ishizu was standing now."Have a seat."She told them, when she saw they were tired and catching their breathes,..probably from running!

"Ishizu there is something happened and we're here for your help."Yugi talked first when his breath backed to normal.

"Yes we really need your help."Joey said.

"I'm not surprised. In fact I sensed something is going to happen earlier."Ishizu said with a knowing eyes.

"I think you were right sister."Marik told her.

"I told you. I think it came soon."Ishizu looked at the boys again."So, what is the problem?"

"It's Tea."Tristan said.

"Tea!what about her?"Marik said when he remembered what evil Marik did to her.

"That freak Bakura kidnapped her."When bakura's name was said, Ishizu and Marik eyes were widened."She already back and-..."Joey couldn't continue what he was saying.

"Bakura!"Ishizu and Marik said.

"Yes, kidnapped her."Yugi said.

"How..but the Pharaoh sent him away!"Marik said quickly.

"Yes we know that."Tristan said."That's why we're here."

"Sister, do you have something to say?"

Ishizu closed her eyes, then opened them and stood up looking at them."Until now we have to wait."

"Wait!..Ishizu, this is my friend we talk about here. Who knows what Bakura is doing to her right now."Joey said with a growl.

"And what can he do?"She asked.

"Feed of her soul."They all looked at Marik.

"What?"The three boys said.

"I swear if that guy did that, I will beat him to death."Joey said,with a fist..

"Are you sure Marik?"Yugi said with a hopping eyes it's not.

"Yes, I'm sure, he could do that."

"Oh god, please no."Tristan said.

"And how could he do that without his millennium ring?"Ishizu said.

They knew she was right, the millennium items are gone since years. And the Pharaoh went to the afterlife then everything came back to normal.

"Yea right. how could he. We all know what happened to the millennium items four years ago."Joey said.

"He don't need it. He was using it to have much more power than he has. But the evil is inside him. Feeding from souls and controls minds to give him the power. But this is the so hard way, so he used the millennium ring because he found it the easier way."

"I think you know that because your evil did that before"Ishizu said.

"Yes sister."Marik said not wanting to remember him again.

"So you're telling me that Bakura has fed of her soul now!"Yugi asked, looking so terrified for his friend.

"And why he chose Tea."Tristan said.

"We don't know...we are just.. butting suggestions now."Ishizu said, a little sad she can't know what happened to Tea.

"Then I won't set down here and wait till that Bakura to feed of my friend's soul!"Joey said, standing up.

"And what else we can do right now?"Tristan up too.

"I don't know, but we have to do something?"

"Joey is right, we have to think what we can do."Yugi up too.

After a moments."I know where do we start!"Joey said, raising the first and Tristan looked at him.

"We must go to Tea's house and make a good excuse to her father."

"We totally forgot about that."Yugi he turned to Ishizu and Marik."Thank you for helping us."

"No problem."Ishizu said.

"Yes, but keep visiting us."Marik said.

"We will."Yugi said.

" Bye now we have a father to lie to. Lieing is important right now."Joey said and went to the door.

"Are you coming guys."

"Yes, Joey wait for us."Tristan said and followed him.

Yugi was about to leave when Ishizu called him."Yugi!"He turned to her.

"Yes Ishizu."He looked at her, waiting for her to answer.

"I think there is something big will happen."

"Do you think so?"

"Yes, but I don't know what will happen."

"Don't worry Ishizu, I believe Tea won't give up on her own soul nor she will let him just try. She will fight him, I'm sure."

"I hope so."

"Hey Yugi, come on man."Joey said.

"Coming guys!"He replaied."Goodbye Ishizu."

"Goodbye."

And then he joined to Joey and Tristan and they were on the way to Tea's house.

"Hey what did this all about in the museum?"Joey asked.

"When?"Yugi asked

"When we were leaving."Tristan said.

"Oh, you mean when Ishizu called me?"Yugi asked them.

"Well yes, if we want to find Tea we have to know everything the other know."Joey said.

"She told me that she feel something big will happen, but I told her not to worry because Tea won't give up on her own soul."He told them.

"Yes that's right, she won't. Tea is strong... for a girl."Joey said.

"Yes, but she is between the hands of an evil guy who would take everyone souls if he has the chance."Tristan said.

"Don't be like that man. We know Tea won't give up and we won't give up on her too."

"Joey is right Tristan."Yugi said.

"I know."Tristan said."Hurry now, we have to go to her house; it's 8:30."

"WHAT?"Joey and Yugi yelled then they ran away.

"Hey!wait for me."Tristan then ran behind them.

* * *

**Back to Egypt.**

Mana was walking to Tea's room, mumbling to herself."Why they are treat me like an adult. I'm not big enough for these things!...okay maybe I'm, but I still love to play and go here and there and everywhere I want to go. I guess Seth doesn't understand what I mean."Then she sighted.

When she reached to Tea's door, she opened it carefully;she didn't want to wake her up.

_'I have to be careful.'_she closed the door again, then brought a chair and set down beside Tea's bed.

_'I don't know why they are concerned of this girl. She can't be an enemy. Ra I want to know everything about her. I think then I have to wait until she wake up.'_

**After 3 hours**

Mana opened her eyes. Her head was on the edge of the bed.

She sat up on chair again, yawning loudly, but suddenly she covered her mouth with her hands when she remembered why she has to be silence._'I have to be quite.'_

She looked at Tea when she noticed her movements_.'she wakes up.'_

Tea opened her eyes lightly, rubbing her eyes and looking around only saw the dark room and a girl setting beside her.

"Good morning!..or should I say good evening."Mana said, smiling at Tea.

"Good evening Ma-...,"she paused for a moment, remembering that Mana doesn't remember her."Good evening."

Tea sat up on the bed, looking around her. She saw it was a medium size room with a creamy walls. She couldn't believe her eyes, but yes she was in ancient Egypt. But why?Mana saw the way Tea was looking around she decide to talk to her and know about her.

"Well...do you like it?"Mana said, smiling as usual.

Tea looked at her again."Like what?".

"Your room."

"Yes, it's nice."Tea said while looking down.

"Mm...may I ask you something?"

Tea looked at her."Of course."

"Are you an evil enemy to the Pharaoh?"

Tea's was surprise be her question."W-what..?"

"I mean, are you trying to do anything to the Pharaoh of Egypt?"

"Of course not!I'm not here to harm anyone."Tea said quickly defending of herself. She knew that she wouldn't hurt Atem whatever what will happen.

"So why are you you here?"Mana asked with a question eyes.

Tea didn't know what to say, she kept staring at Mana._'Very smart Tea. She may now she thinks I'm lying at her. What could I say to her, a girl from the future, she may thinks I'm crazy."_

Mana was waving her hand in front of Tea's face, When Tea didn't answer on her question."Hello...are you here!"

"Sorry, I was just thinking a bit."Tea said, putting her hand behind her head.

"It's okay. You didn't answer on my question yet."

"Yea right..it's very complicated to explain, but I'm not here to do anything bad or evil."Tea hoped Mana would believe her and she did.

"I believe you."Mana said, smiling.

Tea smiled back."Thank you."

There were a silence between them until Mana spoke."Well, I want to know about you more, may I?"

"Yes."

Mana suddenly stood up." First I want to know your name."

"It's Tea."

"Tea!"Mana looked at her, Tea nodded."It's a beautiful and a strange name too."

"If this is a complement, then thank you."

Mana laughed."I didn't mean. I'm Mana by the way."Then she continued."Okay, if you don't want to talk about how you came here, then I'll ask you some sort of difference questions."

"What kind of 'questions' Mana."

"Well."She came and set beside Tea on the bed."How old are you?from where you are?what your favorite colour?"

"Um. I'm about to be 20, I'm from japan and my favorite color is crystal blue color like the sky."

" I think your eyes colour is more beautiful; it's remind me of the river Nile."

"Thank you."

"You welcome."Mana suddenly hit her forehead with her palm."Oh I almost forgot, your clothes are on that chair."Mana said pointing at a wooden chair in the corner of the room."Tea, I think your clothes are weird, is that's what you wear in your country."

"Yes it is."Tea said

"After a moment Mana stood up, heading to the door when Tea looked at her wondering what were she doing."Tea, I will get for you some food since it had been a while and you're awake."

"Thank you Mana."

Mana smiled at her."Don't thank me, you're my guest and I have to do this because you're injured."

Then she waved to Tea and get out of the room._'She is nice.'_Tea thought, smiling lightly.


	4. The first meeting

Hello everybody!

I'm really happy because there are many people like this story. Even they are not reviewing, that's okay,I'm glad they're reading it anyway.

* * *

**Chapter 4:The first meeting.**

Tea's house.

Yugi, Joey and Tristan were running fast until they reached to Tea's house. They were so afraid to find Tea's father is at home. They were in front of the door and stopped to catch there breathes.

"That...was...a lot of running...right guys!"Joey said between breathes, while holding his ankles.

"I agree with you, Joey."Yugi said and stood up."Now how will we open the door?"They began to think a bit until Tristan spoke.

"I got an idea, we will wait untill Tea's father come here and open it for us."Yugi and Joey dropped.

"Tristan you fool! We have to find a way to go inside this house and make a lie and tell it to Tea's father!"Joey yelled, while Tristan was backing Joey stopped yelling at him, while breathing heavily.

"Okay it won't have to think about how to get in this house."Yugi started to think again about it. Then Joey remembered something Tea said it to him, when he asked what to do if she ever lost her keys.

_'If I lost my keys, then I will use the extra key. I'm always keeping it under the...' _

"Ah...I got it!"Joey and Tristan looked at him."Tea said to me once she always keeps an extra- key..".But then."But where did she tell me the place where she keeps it."

"Joey, remember it. We need to find that key."Yugi said.

"Come on, Joey,think about it."Tristan said,couraging him.

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking."Then suddenly he looked under him to see the doormat written on it _'welcome' _word, so he pull it up to see the key under it."There it is. Our lost key."

"Good job, Joey."Yugi said."Let's head inside now."

"Yea, it's kinda cold in here."Tristan said.

Joey opened the door lock, they were inside the house now. Joey closed the door after they were all in.

"Just as we left it." Joey said quietly.

Yugi eyes showed his sadness upon his friend." I wish Tea was here with us. She didn't even have the chance to see her father."

Joey came up from behind, putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder."Don't worry. We will find her, Yugi."Then Tristan spoke."Yea, wherever she is now."

Yugi smiled at them and nodded."You're both right." He sounds very confident now."We will. We have been through this before, and we will do it again."

"That's my friend."Joey said, and clapped on Yugi's back. After a moment he continued."Well then, if we started already, then we have to start with Tea's father. Then we'll think of how did that freak come back...again."

Tristan spoke."Speaking of the father, when will he come?"

At this moment they heard the doorbell ringing, with a voice speaking."Come on, Tea open the door for your daddy."

They have frozen at spots, don't know what to do."Tristan, that answered on your question."Joey said.

"What are we going to do now." Yugi spoke, with his shakily voice.

"Shhh. We have to be calm, and act normally."

So Yugi began to walk to the door, open it to welcome Tea's father. So the door had opened. And there were standing Tea's father. A tall man, has a dark brown hair. With a light brown eyes. He looked good for a man in his middle aged.

Yugi start to act normally."Mmmm,..Welcome back home."He has a smile hid his fear.

The father was surprised a bit. He didn't expect them anyway."Yugi?"He asked at first, but then back to normal."Yugi! hello my boy."

Joey and Tristan went to welcome him, as well. "Hello , let me take this from you."Tristan took Tea's father bags inside. And entred the living room.

Then he turned to them."So, are you her to welcome Tea, too. She told me that it has been 4 years."

"Of course."Yugi said. At least this was a true thing._' I can't handle this."_

Joey saw Yugi terrefied face._' Come on. Think of a good lie.'_

After a seconds of spoke."So, where is Tea?"

"Who?" Tristan said.

"Tea. My daughter."

Joey smirked, looked like he thought of something good and evil."Tea's not here."A simple answer.

Yugi and Tritan looked at him._'WHAT'S the hill he doing_?'

seemed confused."What?not here. Then where?"He then continued."Did she go somewhere to buy something?"

"Um, no, not really."Yugi and Tristan waited and watch Joey's plan working.

got up from the couch."What do you mean."His face became to change.

" , don't be so worried. Tea still in NY. She couldn't come."

crossing his arms."Why?she has everything she need to come. The passport, visa, everything."

"Yea, that's correct. Actually.."He began to work his real plan."We are here to apologize instead of Tea. She told us that she won't be able to come. And tell you that she is very sorry and missed you so mush."

calmed up a little."What's keeping her there?And why she didn't tell me herself?"

"Well , she was afraid to tell you that she lost her cell phone. And she still there because..._'Idiot I didn't think of this.'_

Yugi decided to continue. He saw that Joey has said a lot till now."She is practicing."Joey looked at him with a thank you eyes."She has a dancing play, and they have chosen her to be on it, and she couldn't say no."

"Well you know that it something has to deal with her grades. And it would help her after generation on her carrer."

Yugi continued then."She told us that she will e-mail you as soon as she has some break."

The father was looking back and forth at them. Trying not to lose any information."Ok then. I think I'll have to check my e-mails soon."He sighted."I really wanted to see my girl."

"We want more than that. We want to save her."Joey said in a whisper, that Yugi and Tristan heard him. Tristan elbowed him, whispering back."Shut up. He will hear you."

"Well, thank you very mush, boys. You gave me alot of informtion."Tristan replied."No broblem sir."Looking at his watch, pretending that they have to be somewhere else."Oh, look at the watch. We have to go now."

"Why won't you stay for diner. I'll make my favorite plates."

Joey said aloud."Of course, why not!"

Tristan then crushed Joey's feet with his shoe. That's when joey's face became red of pain."We would love to, but we have to be somewhere else. So, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

After they left set on the couch again._' I feel something weird is happening. What could it be?'_

"TRISTAN!YOU JERK. I'll kill you for my broken foot."While running after him.

"I'm sooorry. But we had to get out of there as we tell him the excuses. I didn't want him to discover our lie."

Yugi held joey from behind."Joey, your anger will solve nothing. Please come down. We willll never find Tea, if both of you are going to act like this."He left Joey When he felt him calmig down.

Joey breathed out."You're right. Sorry"

"Lets go to Yugi's house. We could think there of our next step."And so they went.

While waking Yugi looked up at the skies."Hey, guys, I was thinking, should we tell grandpa about this? He can help us you know."

"Why not. He is old enough to advise us."Joey said."I don't mind, too"Tristan also agreed.

* * *

**Ancient times.**

Mana was heading to the kitchen, to order a meal for Tea. She saw Shimon was coming, but she tried just to past him without a word. But then he turned around and called her"Mana!"So she turned to him.

"Yes."

"Is there is something bothering you?"He came closer, and but a hand on her shoulder.

Mana looked at him for seconds."You really don't know what is bothering me."

"Well, I do know what's bothering you. But, you have to understand our fears. We don't know that girl. Or what she wants."

"I do understand your fears of her her being an enemy. But you didn't see her. She seems to me so...good."

"I know honey. Seth and the royal court along with me just want the kingdom and the pharaoh to be safe. They don't want any harm come to them. If something happened to Atem we won't forgive ourselves."

"I know."She felt a little guilty."I'm sorry, if I made you fell like defending on someone we don't know."

"Great!now you understand."He smiled Happily. Mana smiled, too."Yes, but that doesn't mean that she's evil, right?"

"No. Of course not. The pharaoh will talk to her after she has enough rest."

Mana remembered what she was doing."Oh no, you reminded me. I have to order a meal for Tea."She ran away waving goodbye to Shimon.

Shimon returned to walk to Aem and the others. He sight."Young girls."

"Come on people!"

Mana shouted. The cook went to her."My lady, we work as fast as we could."

"You already told me. And I told you to take your time, but not too much. I want this meal to has a lot of vegetables and fruit, with fresh water."

"Alright. We will do what we could."The cook said, and bowed his head a little to Mana.

"Thank you very much. I shall wait outside then."Then she left them to continue their job. The cook breathed out when she did get off.

Tea was laying on the bed thinking,-As if there something better to do- when she realized the night stars shining from the balcony. So decided to take a look, and see whatever she could see from there.

She sat on the bed, laying her foot touch the cold floor. And when she was about to be stand, she felt a pain in her body. But she set again. She fought it and stood up. Stretching her body, Tea made her way towards the balcony opened doors. She was in now, breathing quietly. She looked at the kingdom under her, and the skies above. It was full of brightening stars.

She got inside the room after minutes and sat on the bed, when she felt that her body needs not to stand much. Untill now at least. She hadn't eaten anything. And she has to get all energy back.

Tea looked at the balcony again, when she notice something glowing from the side of her eye. It was a verry tiny butterflies. They looked like fireflies, but mostly like butterflies. Glowing lightly, and flying in her balcony.

"What is...?"Tea was amazed of how beautiful those things were. They weren't there for a moment. When she was about to go and watch it, she couldn't because there was a knock on her door. Mana came in, a smile on her face. With a tray of food between her hands."Hi."

"Hi."Mana came in to her bed. putting the tray beside Tea. Then she came in front of Tea."Need something?"

"Actually, I want to ask you something."

Mana sat on the bed."What is it?"

"Well, Mana, what are those things?"Tea pointed at the butterflies.

"There is a legend about them?"Tea was curios now."How so?"

"I'll tell you the story. Long time ago there were a butterfly named 'Danaus chrysippus' As all of her kind. One day the butterfly landed on a diamond has magic abilities. And as soon as it did touch it , the diamond vanished. The butterfly had taken it's powers. And so it's children."She finished pointing at the tiny butterflies.

Tea was staring at her."Really?"

"It's true!"Mana snapped.

"I know but..."She looked at the small creatures."How did you find out about all of this?"

"As I told you. The diamond had magic abilities. It's very normall to be alot of people after it back then. A hunter saw them and started to tell the story to his childreen. And his vallage. The story soon began to be on everybodies tongues."

"What's its abilities? Does it makes you disappear, fly, or moving things."Tea said, acting magican actions.

Mana laughed."No. Not a all."

"Then what?"

"It has the ability to heal. It could return someone to life after death, or so i heard."

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah. They're one of the most beautiful and purest creatures on earth."Mana said. Tea nodded in agree, while looking at the butterflies."

"Is there name as there mother?"Tea asked.

"No, they are different from there mother. You know/ smaller, and breatier. But all together the have their mother ability. Though they didn't use it until now?"

"Why?I bet alot of people needs their ability."

"Yes, but they don't heal anyone that easily. There is a reason and it's..."Tea was waiting her answer.

"Oh, i don't really know. Don't worry, my friends know better than me. I'm sure they have the answer."Tea nodded.

"So, you feel better?"Mana asked, and touched Tea's bandaged arm."Awww. I feel better, but not that much, Mana."

"Sorry. You know I have never met someone like you."Tea raised her eyebrowes.

"Never mind. I'll go now. Eat, it would make you feel better tomorrow or so.

Tea was alone now. She looked at the tray of food. But She felt like not wanting to get something into her stomach.

_' If she really doesn't remember me, although she saw me before. Does it means that Atem might not remembre me as well.'_

"I hope not?"

_'But in case if he doesn't remember, I mustn't show to him that I knew him before.'_

* * *

"Pharaoh, will you really go the guest now?"Mana asked Atem.

"Yes, Mana."Atem answered.

"As much as it's sooner, it's better."Seth said.

"But..."Mana was unsure if he have to go now or wait a while.

Shimon looked at her."Mana, remember what we said."

Mana sight."Okay."For a seconds she kept quiet. Then snapped at them again."Why so rush?"

"MANA!"The all shouted at her.

"Okay. I'll just shut up. Do as you like."She said in defeted, and crossed her arms.

Atem smiled."Don't worry, Mana. I won't kill her. It's just some questions."

"Atem, don't be harsh."

"Of course."

"Pharaoh, should I come with you?"Isis asked.

"No, it's not nessery. I should go now."Then he left them. Walking in the hallway, untill he reashed Tea's room. There were two guards at the door.

Tea get of the bed walking to the balcony. She stood inside breathing the fresh air. With the danauses butterflies around her. Somehow she felt just being all this brighting creatures flying everywhere. With one butterfly flying in front of her, Tea lifted her hands, as the tiny butterfly floated above her hands.

"Hi."Tea said softly."Are you the danaus."

There was a knock on the door, but Atem didn't hear any voices, so he decided to entre. When he did, there was no one. He began to walk slowly in the room, until he heard a voice coming from the balcony. He knew the girl was there ang walked towards the balcony. On his way, his eyes caught the full food tray.

_'She didn't touch her meal.'_

He turned to his way again, until he saw the girl back. She wore a white skirt reached above he ankles. And a white light top . It's surprised him to see the Danaues butterflies around her. At least he know that she doesn't have an evil soul. Because the butterflies always stay around someone has a pure soul.

"Hello."Atem said, waiting her to turn around.

Tea's heart skipped once, when she heard a very familiar voice to her ear. A voice she didn't hear for many years, and didn't thought she will. So she turned around slowly to face him.

"P-pharaoh..."When she was about to called him by his name, Atem talked."Welcome to my country and home miss...What's your name?"

_'MY NAME'_ Tea yelled in her head._'I can't believe this.'_

Tea was a little shocked. Well she expected this, didn't she? The one she didn't forgot all these years, now in front of her asking for her name.

Tea looked at the floor, then to Atem again."It's...it's Tea."

Atem wondered why she looked sad moment ago. But he continued talking anyway."Why didn't you eat anything. Don't worry it's not poisned."

"I know. I just don't feel much hungry."

"Well miss Tea, I would love to ask you something, if you allow me of course."

"Sure."

"I heard about your conversion with Mana, so I don't have many questions."

Tea nodded. She was looking at him, missing everything. And he turned surious.

"Why are you hear?"

"Believe me, if I knew, I would tell you."

Atem raised his eyebrows."What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't really know how did I get here. Or why."

That's when a butterfly landed on Tea's shoulder. Tea looked at it, and raised her finger, hoping the butterfly would accept it. And it did.

"Beautiful creatures, aren't it?"

"Yea, but Mana didn't tell me the whole story about them."

When Atem was about to ask another questions, A guard came in and whispered in Atem's ear. Atem nooded to him."I'll be right over."Then the guard left after he bowed to Atem.

"I apologize. I have to leave. I hope we continue our conversion soon. And have a nice time here."

When he left, Tea sighted and sat on the balcony rail. She looked sad."He really doesn't remember, But why?"

_' It hurts very much.'_As a tear fell down on her cheek.

* * *

That's a question you will know its answer later. I hope you didn't wait much.

Thanks for everyone had reviewed. Till the next time then.


	5. Chapter 5: A visit from the enemy

__I'm very sorry to update late. I was busy.

**So this Chapter 5**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A visit from the enemy.**

Tea stood up and got into the room. She sat on the bed and ate her meal. She was very hungry.

"What is it?" Atem asked his friends as soon as he entered the throne room.

"My pharaoh, there is a bad news." Isis said and turned to face him.

"Bakura and his alleys attacked a village near here." Seth said, he was angry." The village is on fire and they stole every house."

"What? We have to go now." Atem's eyes widened." I will go. Seth and Shada will go with me."

He got out of the room heading to the stables. Riding their horses and set off immediately.

"Let's go there now. I want 300 hundred guards behind me." Atem ordered.

Seth raised his hand." Open the gates." As he ordered, the gates began to open.

Tea jumped when she heard loud noise. She ran to the balcony and saw a lot of horses running outside the palace gates. And she saw Atem on front, of course. In the back there were big carts having supplies like food and blankets. The guards were putting large bags on the carts.

She also saw Mana and Shimon talking to Atem in front of the gates.

Atem was riding his horse when he saw Mana and Shimon ," Atem, please be careful and safe the people. And come safe." Shimon said.

Atem smiled, "I will." And he ran through the desert.

"Take care of them Atem." Mana shouted. Atem raised his hand goodbye. And the army was behind him, Seth and Shada, too.

Mana sighted and turned to go inside when her eyes caught someone. It was Tea looking from her medium balcony. Tea realized that and waved a small wave to her. Mana smiled and continued what she was doing.

_'What happened to make them in rush like this__.' Tea thought _After minutes she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around quickly but it was only Mana.

"Mana, you scared me." She put her hand on her chest.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm glad to see you out of the bed. Your face color is back. You are not pale like yesterday." Mana said.

"Thank you. What was that about? Did something happen?" Tea asked

"Yes. You know the enemies won't let us rest."

"The enemies. Who?" Tea knew who was Mana talking about, but she asked to be sure.

"I almost forgot that you're not from here. His name is Bakura and he is very evil."

_'I knew it. He is planning to do something__.' _She then looked at the sky. There were so many shining stars._' I wonder how the others are doing__.'_

"You know. " Mana voice woke Tea up." I believe the pharaoh and the others will be back in less than 2 days." She smiled.

"You seem so sure." Tea said and smiled at Mana.

"Of course I'm." Then she put her hand on Tea's shoulder." I know them like the back of my hand."

"Mana, what happened?"

"As usual, they attacked a small village."

"Why? What will he gain from this?" Tea was asking herself more than asking Mana.

"I don't know. I think he wants to make our live miserable. Especially Atem." Tea looked at her when she heard Atem's name.

Mana realized what she had said. She remembered that Tea was with her." I'm sorry. I shouldn't say his name like this."

"You mean Atem. Who is he anyway?" liar.

Mana looked at her." He is the pharaoh. Don't say his name like that."

"Okay." Tea said._' __I wonder what she will do, if she knows our adventures in the future. But how could this happen and he forgot about us.'_

Mana looked at Tea with her smiling face, but it changed when she saw Tea's sad face." Tea, what's wrong?" She asked and put a hand on Tea's shoulder.

Tea realized that someone was here." I'm okay." She removed the tear away." I guess I miss home that much."

Mana smiled." Don't worry. I promise I'll help you as much as I can. And you'll go home again. And until that time; I assure you that this will be your second home. And I and the others will be your friends."

"Thank you." She yawned." My second home wants me to go to bed know."

Mana laughs." I'll leave you then. Hope you happy dreams."

"You too." Tea replied.

_'What will happen next?"_

* * *

The horses were traveling cross the great desert. It took them 6 hours to reach it. When they reached the village, it was completely destroyed.

They helped the people. Some guards tried to catch Bakura, but unfortunately they failed. It was a tiny village, with less than 300 people living in it, so it wouldn't take much time to be build. 47 persons were killed that day and the rest survived. Some were injured and some were not. Most of the men stayed to rebuild everything back with the help of the pharaoh's workers.

"We will camp here for a few hours." Mahad said to Atem and Seth. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

Then Seth spoke." Most of the guards will stay to protect the villagers. But you my Pharaoh, I think it would be better if you returned to the palace. It's for the best."

Atem nodded and drank water.

The next day the sun shone brightly in the sky. Seth was already awake.

Seth came closer to Atem and tapped on his shoulder.

"My Pharaoh, wake up."

"I'm already up, Seth." Atem answered.

Seth smiled." Let's go then. We don't have all day."

* * *

Mana knocked on Tea's door.

"Who is knocking?" Mana heard Tea speak.

"It's me, Mana."

"Come in." Mana entered the room." Good morning." She said closing the door behind her.

Tea looked at her and smiled." Good morning. How are you?"

"I'm very well. Actually, I think it is a great time to go out and see the world."

"Really?" Tea said. Mana nodded.

"But I don't know the good places here." Tea said.

Mana put an arm on Tea's shoulder." Don't worry. I'll be your guide. So, are you ready?"

"I'm very ready."

"Change your clothes quickly then. The tour is about to start." Mana headed to the door to give Tea some privacy.

Tea laughed." Ok. Give me 5 minutes."

Mana nodded and closed the door.

Five minutes later, the door opened and Tea came out." I'm ready."

Mana looked at her." You look beautiful in this dress." It was creamy and reached just below her knees. It covered her chest, a golden belt was around her waist and a pair of brown sandals covered her foot.

"You think so?" Tea asked, examining herself.

"Of course. So, where do you want to go?"

Tea put a finger under her chin." Mmmm. I don't know. I guess I'll let you choose, my guide."

Mana put a hand on her chest." I promise, you are in good hands."

Tea laughed." Ok, let's go then."

Mana was very excited. She showed Tea the whole palace. The throne room, the guest room and the dinning room. And she showed Tea a good view of Egypt from the palace top.

Then she introduced Tea to her friends in the castle like the chef in the kitchen, the gardener, the nice maids, Etc… But she decided to wait till it's the right time to introduce Tea to the royal court. They probably won't be very comfortable around her, especially Seth. She knew he wasn't evil but it comes to the kingdom and the Pharaoh, he becomes another person.

Being in a different world, time and country made her a little afraid, though she was in this time before.

"It was a very nice tour, Mana. And the palace is marvelous." Tea said.

"Really? Wait until you see the gardens." Mana said.

"OK." They walked through many hallways. There were large columns and statues. Then they reached large gates without doors.

"Here we are." Mana said.

Tea's eyes went blind from the sun for seconds. The garden was beautiful. There were trees, a fountain and flowers of every color.

"It's very beautiful, Mana." Tea said calmly.

"I'm glad you liked it. Come and sit down with me. We could a drink or something before doing anything here." She led Tea to a patio and a big tree casts its shadow over the seats. Tea sat down on a wooden chair. Then she sat herself.

"So, what would you like to drink?" Mana asked.

"Anything. I don't know what you drink here." Tea said.

"You will leave it to me then. OK." Mana stood up." I'll be back in a minute."

Tea nodded to her and watched Mana going away.

Tea rested her back and closed her eyes. _'I wonder how are the others doing? Dad, Yugi, Joey, Tristan and the others. I wish I could tell them that I'm fine and alive'_

The she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes but it wasn't Mana_._

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine." She stood up." Hello. I'm Tea gardner."

Then she was shocked. The short old man looked exactly like Yugi's grandfather.

He smiled." Hello. I'm Shimon." They shook hands. Then he asked." Do you fell well now?"

"Yes. I'm a lot better." She answered.

Mana was coming back and saw Shimon.

"_Great" _She murmured.

"Master Shimon, You met Tea."

They looked at Mana." Yes."

"Mmm. I ordered drinks. Would you like to join us?" Mana said.

"Thank you, but I should work."

"Come on, please. Just five minutes. We will talk."

He thought for a moment then agreed." OK. If you don't mind miss?" He looked at Tea.

"No, of course not. I Will be happy."

They sat down. A maid came with a tray in her hands. She laid it on wooden coffee table then bowed and left.

Shimon began the conversation." So, miss Tea. Tell us about yourself."

Mana began to fill the cups very carefully.

"There isn't much to tell. I have already told Mana a lot of things." She replied.

"Yeah right. She told me that she like crystal blue color, and she is about to be twenty and she is from a strange country that I don't remember its name. I don't think that a much of yourself."

Then she gave a cup to Shimon then Tea.

Shimon spoke." Tell us about you home." If he is going to set with them, then he will like to have some information from Tea.

"My country. It's called Japan and it's in Asia."

"What about your parents?"

Tea stopped drinking." Actually. My father is traveling for his job. And.. My mother died when I was young."

"Oh. I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have asked this question." He apologized.

"It's okay." She smiled simply.

"Do you have any friends back home?" Mana asked this time.

"Yes, I have so many friend but my close friends are Yugi, Joey and Tristan."

"What a strange names." Mana said.

"So why aren't you with them?" Shimon asked.

Mana spoke." I have her that question before but she didn't answer?"

"Ahh. It's a secret then." Shimon said.

"No, not really. I'm just not sure why I'm here." Tea replied.

"What do you mean?" Shimon asked.

"Maybe you won't believe me but one moment I was at home, the next I found myself here."

"Really! That's …. Interesting." He was not surprised. He knew that kind of magic.

"What do you plan to go back?" Mana asked.

Tea looked sad." I…Don't know."

Shimon stood up." Well. I have work to do now." Then he turned to Tea." I'm very glad to see you well Miss Tea. And I will do what I could to help you."

Tea smiled at him." Thank you, master Shimon." Then he left.

As soon as he left Mana jumped beside Tea." You heard that. He will help you. I'm happy. He doesn't help anyone unless he feels good about this person."

"Really?" Tea asked.

"Of course." She seemed more relaxed.

'_He is kind like Yugi's grandfather, too' _Tea thought and smiled.

* * *

_Somewhere else_

Atem was riding his horse across the desert. Seth and Shada were behind him. He decided to let the old people, women and children spend the time at the palace until the village is fully prepared.

"How long it will take to rebuild the villag?" Atem asked.

Mahad answered "Not so long. If they are fast, it will take just one month."

The next day they make it to the palace. As soon as the guards saw them, they opened the gates. Shimon, Mana and the others went to see them.

"Atem, my boy, how are you?" Shimon asked and hugged him.

"I'm fine. How is everyone?"

"We are very well, Atem." Mana said.

"How was your trip, Pharaoh?" Karim asked playfully.

Atem raised his eye brows." You're very funny. They laughed, then Isis spoke.

"Did you catch Bakura?"

"No." Seth answered.

Mana looked behind Atem and saw people. She talked in a law voice, so they couldn't hear.

"Hey gueys, who are those people?"

"They are the villagers. They will stay with us for a while." Mahad said.

At the same time Tea was watching them from her balcony. He was happy with his friends just like he was in the future. Tea turned and entered the room. She saw a desk, so went to see it. She was bored anyway.

There were a papyrus paper and red ink. She sat on the chair and opened the drawer to see a parchment. She held it '_What's this?' _She thought.

There was someone knocking on her door. Tea said come in.

"Tea, I came to check on you." Mana said.

"Thanks. I'm okay."Tea said.

Then Mana stood beside her. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm bored."

"Would you like to go somewhere?"

"Yes!" Tea said, excitedly.

Mana giggled. "Where to?"

"Maybe…The library."

They were walking in a hallway peacefully until they saw Seth coming towards them. And he was not too happy to see them. He stood in their looked at him and was surprised, he was exactly like Seto.

"Hello, sir." Tea greeted and bowed her head a little. But he glared at her.

'_Very much like Seto.' _Tea thought.

"Mana, what is she doing outside of her room?" He asked.

Mana crossed her arms." We are going to the library."

Then he turned to Tea." Why? Are you going to read a dark magic book."

Tea glared at him. _'I think it's my destiny to hate the ancient and the future Kaiba.'_

Then Mana spoke." Seth, can't you be nice with the Pharaoh's guest."

"Not until I know her intentions."

A forth voice spoke." Don't worry Seth, she is not a bad person." Shimon said. Atem beside him.

"Hello, sir." Tea bowed her head. She turned to Atem. "Hello, Pharaoh." Bowing once again.

"Hello, young lady." Shimon greeted back." Were you going to the library?"

"Yes, but Seth stood in our way." Mana said.

"I was going anyway." Then he left.

Tea then spoke." I'm not welcomed from everyone here."

"Forget about him." Mana said.

"Come we will walk with you to the library." Atem said.

Tea was amazed by the library." Wow. It's very big. I can run here."

"We did that before." Mana said. She used to play here with Atem when they were young.

"So what will you do now?" Shimon asked Tea.

"Maybe I'll read a book."

"Then wait. I know a great story and I think you'll like it." She exclaimed and ran to a bookcase.

"There it is." She handed it to Tea.

She opened it." Umm. Mana, I cant understand a letter."

"Why?"

"You can't read hieroglyphic. I will read it to you then." Mana said.

"Or you can learn her how to read it." Atem said.

Mana looked at him." Good idea."

The hours passed. Atem and Shimon were already gone. Tea was a fast learner, but it was very difficult that it would take years to learn.

"Enough today." Mana said, closing a big book." So, what do you think?"

"It's good to know, but not good to learn." Tea said.

Mana laughed." It's not that bad, right?" Mana said, looking at Tea's face.

Tea waited for a moment then replied." I think I haven't got used to it, yet."

"Come now. It's dinner time." Tea had to admit, she was hungry.

"Tea, go to your room and I'll get your dinner." Mana said and left.

Tea went her balcony and saw Atem talking to karim and mahad. Seeing them make her miss home more. She felt sleepy, so she turned to her room. And saw something on the bed. A letter. Strange, who would leave a letter for her? She opened it.

'_Greets and welcome. I hope you are enjoying yourself staying at the pharaoh's palace. But I'd like to warn you. Listen to me carefully, if you don't to lose your time or your life or your friends. So I expect you to be a good listener when we meet. The king of the thiefes.'_

Tea was speechless. What does he want to talk about? It's absolutely one of his plans. Could he really hurt her or Atem friends as he said? He wouldn't hurt Atem because he can fight Bakura back.

She was very angry that she crashed the letter when her hand turned to a fist, she throw it on the ground and it disappeared under the furniture. Tea couldn't see it and she didn't care. She hated her position.

"If I were you, I'd treat someone important letter better that that." A voice said.

Tea turned quickly to the voice and there was standing at her balcony doors. A dark figure with a cape covering his face. He lifted his head and the moon showed him.

"Bakura!..."Tea said in a law voice. He appeared from nowhere.

"Yes."He said coldly.

Tea tried to calm her heart beats." What do you want?"

"I think I told you that I'll visit you in the letter." He said and took a stepped closer.

"What do you want?" Asking again slowly.

"A small favor will work. And I swear I won't do anything to hurt you nor your friends." He said.

Tea could smell his lies from a mile." And what will that be?" She asked.

"The millennium puzzle."

Tea was very mad." I'll never betray a friend and steal something he protects with his life to save the world from someone like you. Sorry, I can't help you."

Bakura was furious. He grabbed Tea by her neck and pushed her to the wall." Don't you think I know this? This is not an offer. You have to do it or you'll see someone die before you everyday. Don't you want to save your dear friends lifes."

Tea couldn't breathe and her face turned red." No!" She screamed with all the energy left in her. Bakura backed away causing Tea to fell to her knees, coughing.

"Then you left me no choice." He pulled a knife. Tea eyes were wide opened. But just then they heard a voice from outside.

"_What? I'll give this to the guest then I'll come right over." Mana's voice. Tea knew it._

She looked at the ground. _'What if she came in!'_

Tea tried to stand up. And when looked at Bakura he was already gone. He jumped from the balcony. Tea was terrified a moment ago. He was going to kill her! Wasn't he?

The door opened." Tea, I got you your…."Mana stopped when she noticed Tea's pale face.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Tea just nodded.

Mana put her hand on Tea's forehead." Are you sick?"

"No, I'm just tired."

"You look pale as if you seen a ghost." For a strange reason she couldn't believe her new friend. Tea looked somehow afraid, nervous or something likes that. She though maybe it was a moment of a bad memory or so.

"Okay. I'll leave you now. Eat your dinner and rest." Tea nodded and said good night.

When Mana left, Tea sat on the bed and covered her face. Maybe she should tell Atem everything to remind him.

'_Why wouldn't I just go home and live in peace.'_


	6. Chapter 6: Telling the story

_Back to the ancient times _

_By:_

_Aya al maghrabi_

* * *

**Chapter 6:Telling the story.**

Atem was walking in a hallway heading to his room to have some rest. He saw Mana and she looked bothered.

"Mana." He called.

She woke up when she heard her name." What?" It was her childhood friend.

"You look bothered. Something's wrong?" He asked.

She sighted." It's not me, it's Tea. She said that she is okay, but I don't believe her. One moment she was smiling and the next she looked…I don't know, upset, quiet and maybe afraid as if she has seen a ghost." She breathed in." I just want to help her."

Atem smiled." Don't worry. I think she is like this because she is far away from her home."

"Maybe."

He asked." So... Is she your friend now?"

Mana laughed." I wish. I really like her. But don't worry; I'm good at gaining new friends."

"Well then, I'll go to bed. Don't worry, Okay?" He said.

She nodded and smiled. "OK."

Tea decided to eat then sleep. There was no point from staying awake thinking. She closed the balcony doors and the window on the other side of the room tightly. She has to make sure that no one will break into again.

She laid on her bed covering her self with a sheet. She stayed like this for couple of minutes then closing her eyes to sleep.

* * *

The dream.

_She was walking in a path surrounded by flowers in a beautiful garden. Her hear was being blown by fresh air._

_Suddenly, the land began to shake like an earthquake. The trees leaves fall leaving a dead trees. The flowers wilted. Then a huge thing came from the ground. Tea jumped behind a tree hiding._

_When she looked closer, she was shocked. It was Zorc and Bakura. Bakura was standing on a high hill, laughing evilly._

'_How's this happening?'_

_What was he laughing at? Then she saw Atem. He looked tired as if he'd been fighting for hours. His friends were with him. She didn't see herself, Yugi, Joey or Tristan. She saw only his friends from the past. Why weren't they with him? They were the ones who helped him defeating Zorc, weren't they?_

_She watched the events silently. Atem and his friends were very weak. She knew it._

_Zorc was about to hit Atem with his huge, fire fist. His friends went unconscious._

_She quickly started to run towards him." NO! STOP!"_

"_I shall seal you FOREVER!" Atem screamed loudly and the millennium puzzle glowed brightly._

_There was a bright light that blinded her. She covered her eyes with arms, so she could see where she was running. But she couldn't, so she closed her eyes._

Tea's eyes were wide opened. Sweat covered her forehead and neck. Sun rays lighted her room a bit. She kept staring at the ceiling.

'_We weren't there. That's not what happened with us.'_

'_I will seal you FOREVER!' She remembered his words._

* * *

Then she thought about it. '_Maybe it's the first battle with Zorc.' _Her brain voice toldher.

Then it hit her.' _Then it might be…What if…Oh god.' _She sat straight on her bed. She was quit close to find why Atem did forget everything. She sat up an opened her balcony doors. The sun shone like a ball of fire.

"I have to ask Mana, just to be sure that what I'm thinking is right." She whispered to herself and a smile was drawn on her face.

There was a knock on the door and Mana showed herself." Good.. Afternoon, sleepyhead." She came smiling.

She looked at her." Good… Afternoon." Her smile got bigger.

Mana put her hands on her waist and checked Tea out." What's up with the smiling face? You weren't like that yesterday."

"You know. New day, new hope, new ideas." Tea replied.

"That's how I want you. Now come. I want you to meet someone." She held Tea's hand and ran out of the room. Tea could see the familiar hallways. And she soon saw the garden gate.

"Come on." Mana said. Tea followed her. Minutes later she saw a small group of kids sitting on the grass. Tea guessed that their age range from 5 to 10.

"Tea, I'd like to introduce you to my new friends." Then she looked at the kids." Kids, say hello to my friend, Tea."

They greeted her politely." Hello, miss Tea." Tea smiled at them." Hi."

"So, Tea if you are not busy or something, we were wondering if you'd like to play with us." Mana said.

"Of course. I love playing." Tea said.

"Great!" Mana yelled." What will we play then?"

A nice yet excited voice spoke." Hide and seek." Tea looked down at the voice. She was a beautiful little girl; Tea realized that she was the youngest here.

Tea grabbed Tea by her arm and pulled her, whispering in her ear." Mana, who are they?"

"They are the kids from the village which was destroyed." Mana ansewered.

"What are they doing here?" Tea questioned.

"The pharaoh decided to bring them until their village gets rebuild, among with the women and old people. Do you believe that there are infants, too? I want to see them."

"That was a very nice thing he did." Tea said. She knew her friend well.

"Yes, he is a great pharaoh." Mana replied.

Tea looked back at the girl. She had a black ponytail. She wasn't tan nor very pale. Her eyes are glowing green.

Tea kneeled in front of her and put her hands on the girl's shoulders." What's your name little one?"

"Nour." The girl said. Tea looked at Mana.

"That means light." Mana said.(That's an Arabic name.)

Tea smiled at the girl." What a beautiful name." The girl smiled.

"So, you want to play hide and seek, me too. Who will play with us?" Tea asked aloud.

All the children raised their hands. Among them Mana.

Atem was walking through a hallway. Window passing him as he walked. Then his ears recognized a familiar voice. He looked out the window and saw Mana playing with kids. Then his eyes caught someone. She was his guest, hiding behind a tree with a little girl holding her hand.

She sure was enjoying her time playing. It appeared from how she wanted not to laugh because Mana couldn't find them.

Mana almost caught her but Tea quickly avoided her and ran. Tea laughed hardly and Mana stood, crossing arms looking at Tea.

Tea's laugher was very familiar to Atem's ears. But he let go of the idea and continued watching.

"Let's play again. I want to catch you." Mana said.

"No problem. Remember you said that the last time which was the third time I won."

"This time I'll win." Mana said, confidently.

"We will see." Tea said, playfully.

Mana looked up and noticed that Atem was looking at them from a window.

"Hello there." She called and waved.

Atem waved back and looked at Tea who noticed him because of Mana. He smiled at her simply. Tea bowed her head a little and smiled back.

'_She looks so familiar.' He thought._

Then he heard someone calling." Hey, can you come down here?" Mana called.

"Ok. I will." Atem answered.

In a dark place looked like a cave, sat on a chair the king of the thieves.

"Master..." A woman was bowing to her knees in front of Bakura.

She stood and looked at him. "What is the plan?" She asked.

"Be patient Kanika(Means balck), I know what I'm doing." He spoke darkly.

"But you had threatened her by killing." She said. "I wonder why we need her anyway. Aren't we capable of this job?" She was getting angry.

Bakura looked up at her." Don't be fool. Everything I'm doing has a reason." He stood up and wandered around the room.

"During watching her and her friends, the battle with them and Zorc and the times before that, too. I figured that she is very… what they call it..Uh, loyal I think."

Kanika looked at him confused." Then why did you go and threatened her, if she is loyal?"

"It was just a test to scary her and for something you'll see later."

Mana turned to Tea." Let's set down and wait for him." Tea nodded, so they sat on the grass, waiting.

A minute later Atem came. " Good morning." Tea and Mana turned to him and replayed. Tea was about to get up to bow, but he refused.

"Stay still Miss Tea; I'm the one who will sit down. Can I?" Tea nodded." Of course."

"OK. Sit down now." Mana said. He sat down.

Mana started the conversation." So, Pharaoh, busy day?"

"You could say that." Atem said.

"Is this about Bakura?" She asked. Atem nodded.

Mana huffed." That freak. If someone let me on him."

Tea remained quiet just listening. What could she say? 'Hi, Atem. I'm your friend from the future. I helped you discover your memory which you had lost and now I want your help to go back to the rest of our friends 3000 years from know.'

Tea sighted.' _He will think I'm crazy. I'll have to slow down.' _

Atem looked at Tea. She was very quiet. "Miss Tea." Tea looked up." What?"

Atem smiled." You are quiet. You seemed to be in a deep thought."

"Yea. I was just thinking a bit." She laughed nervously.

Mana spoke." No. You are this quiet towards strangers, aren't you?"

"No! I'm not!" They laughed at her sudden burst.

Tea then looked at Atem. She wanted to start a conversation to reach what she wanted.

"If you don't mind me asking, but you seem young to be a pharaoh."

"You are right. Well I'm the only heir of the crown, so it's my destiny since my father died."

"I'm sorry to ask you."

"Never mind."

Mana spoke." It's all started since the accident of kul elna."

"Kul elna..?" Tea said. Mana sighted." It's a long story, but I'll tell you."

Then she started from the beginning. Tea knew a lot of things she didn't know before.

"So this Bakura wants to revenge from you because something he thinks your father did. Using this millennium items." Tea said.

"That's correct." He said.

"I see." Tea said. "So, why don't you arrest him? He deserves a punishment."

"He is using the magic of a millennium item. I feel he is planning for something to destroy my all kingdom. Even the people feel a disaster coming. But we don't know what?" Atem said.

'Now I got it. He didn't battle Zorc for the first time, so he didn't lose his memory. He hasn't even known us yet. Bakura is playing to change the events of the past to change the future. What a snake.' Tea thought. 'I have to warn him, but in the right time.'

"Ok, that's enough. Let's change the subject. I like to talk about our childhood. You know Tea, I and the pharaoh used to play here when we were young. We would get ourselves in troubles and Master Mahad was the one who saved us." Mana said.

"Really?" Tea said. She heard very funny stories from them. She laughed a lot like she was with her friends from the future, nearly. Mana was funny and energetic like Joey and Atem was the older version of Yugi.

"So, Tea is our friend now, Right Atem?" Mana asked.

"I'd delighted to be Miss Tea's friend." Atem said.

"I'd be happy to be your friend, too, Pharaoh." Tea said.

"Great!" Mana." Shake hands of peace now."

"What?" Tea questioned.

"It's a tradition Mana made for the new friends to shake hands." Atem said.

"Oh."

Atem then raised his hands towards Tea to shake." Friends."

Tea looked at his hand then to him. He had the same smile she knew. And she took his hand and they shook hands." We already are friends." She said and didn't lie about it.

For some odd feeling Atem didn't know how to describe. He felt attracted to Tea. Like she was his best friend for years, despite it was their first real conversation. He was content when she laughs and he love how bright she looks when she smiles.

"Well if you'll excuse me, but I have to go now." Atem said and stood up. "It was a pleasure to talk to you Miss Tea." The he left.

"…Mana..?" Tea said.

"Yes, Tea. Are you all right?" Mana asked because Tea looked nervous.

"Mana. I have a lot of secrets that I have to tell soon." Tea said quietly.

"What..? What kind of secrets?" Mana asked, she was getting worried from how Tea acts.

"Secrets that can make ones lose their lives and the change the history. But please promise me that you won't tell anybody until it's the right time, please."

Mana was extremely worried and confused." Tea… I trust you. And you have become one of my closest friends, so don't hesitate to tell me anything and I promise you that I won't tell a soul."

Then they hugged." Thank you, Mana. I'm just scared. If something went wrong then it is the end. The end of this world." Tea said in Mana's ear.

They pulled back." The end of this world..?" Mana said.

"I told you, these secrets are very dangerous." Tea said.

"So, the bitch has decided to speak." Bakura was hiding on a tree hearing them." Fine. She did this to herself." He has an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a maid cleaning Tea's room . While sweeping the floor under the bed, she found something. Bending down, she grabbed the piece of paper. She folded it but she was a simple woman that doesn't know how to read and write so she decided to hide it and give it Master Shimon later.

* * *

Tea and Mana were sitting on Tea's bed. Mana wanted to know what Tea had to say.

"Mana, the reason I'm telling you this is because I trust you very much and this is a real troubled to us all." Tea started. She sounded very serious.

Mana asked."What do you mean us?"

"I mean myself, you and the rest of the royal court and especially The pharaoh."

Mana was surprised. Just then she knew that Tea was hiding a dangerous secret. And she was worried about her friend, too."How are we involved in this?"

Tea calmed herself ."I'll tell you. As you know I'm Tea Gardner from Japan. And I'm supposed to be a complete stranger, right?" Mana nodded."Well I'm not. I know you before even coming here."

Mana thought that this was getting interesting."How so?"

"Because I'm from the future. 5ooo thousand year actually."

Mana mouth dropped."What...How?You're kidding right..?"Tea didn't answer immediately."Do I look like someone kidding."

"No..But what are you saying is..strange.I'm sorry, please continue."

Then Tea told her everything. Starting from Yugi solving the puzzle till the final duel. And she didn't forget to mention how she got here. Tea didn't know how to describe Mana's face after she had finished. She was confused and there were details that shocked her. Tea thought she looked really silly.

"So, what do have to say?"Tea asked.

"I..I think I'll faint."She grabbed a jar of water and drank it all."Aww..Now my stomach hurt beside my head."

"Tea. this is..this is... Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She exclaimed.

"I needed to think." Tea said.

"You're telling me that you and your friends who has strange names are The pharaoh Atem friend who helped him for years to save the world and discover his name to go to the afterlife. And that Bakura came to your house and kidnapped you here. And you don't know his intentions?"

Tea answered."Yes."

"Wow..He is more evil than I thought. Tea we have to tell The pharaoh."Mana said and stood up.

Tea grabbed her hand."We have to think first. Bakura is after me. Do you remember two days ago when you came and found me pale and scared?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That night I found a letter. It was from him. He threated me to hurt you all if I said anything then he came and asked me to steal The millennium puzzle and I said no so he pull a knife and was about to kill me but you came."Tea said.

Mana sat down again."Okay, let's think together of what to do."

* * *

Shimon was sitting on his desk writing some documents. Atem was beside him examining a letter he wrote to The king of another near kingdom. Then shimon asked."Have you seen Mana today, Atem."He used to call him by his when they are alone or with their friends.

"No, she have been with lady Tea since this afternoon. Strange she usually practice her magic after sunset but now it's late."

"That's along time. It's good that she found a friend by her age. Lady Tea seems a nice, friendly girl to me."Shimon said.

"You think so?"Shimon nodded then Atem continued."Me too. I fell I have seen here somewhere."

"Really?But she is not even from this country!" Shimon said and looked at Atem.

"I don't know, maybe it's just my imagination."Atem said that but he couldn't forget it.

* * *

**In the present**

Yugi, Joey and Tristan returned to yugi's house. His grandfather was asleep.

"So, what will we do now?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know but to think correctly we have to eat first." Joey said.

Yugi threw a pillow in his face."Can't you think in another matters!"

"Hey, I'm hungry. We didn't eat anything since this afternoon. Beside your grandfather is asleep. So I'll make some ramen and we will thing all this night okay."

"I agree." Tristan said. "Fine."Yugi said.

After half an hour from eating."Listen guys." Joey started." Why would he want to take Tea, and where?"

"After fighting him for years I think that he want to role the world and destroy every good thing."Yugi said.

Tristan spoke."But without the millennium items he is useless."

"Then how did he took Tea. He somehow had powers."Joey said.

"We'll ask grandpa in the morning about this."Yugi said. After eating and talking they felt their eyes closing by it's self. They had been awake since early in the morning and now it was 2:30 AM. So they slept.

* * *

Mana stood up."Oh, it's late. I should've practiced but your story made me forget about time. Master Mahad will definitely insult me in the morning."She said then yawned. Tea looked troubled, Mana noticed when she didn't answer her.

"Hey, you okay?" Mana asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just scared that he would come back."Tea said.

"I'll stay with you then."Mana said cheerfully."And if he came, I would turn him into monkey."

Tea laughed."Thank you. But let's close the balcony and the door well."

They closed everything very tight and settled under the covers.

"Mana?" Tea said.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you for believing me." Tea said and smiled at her.

Mana smiled back."That's what friends are for."

* * *

**The next morning. **

"Tea wake up."Mana was shaking her lightly.

"What?"Tea said opening her eyes.

"Would you come to watch me practicing? I'll do a new spell."Mana happily said.

"Okay. Just one minute."Tea said sleepy.

"If you didn't wake up, I would let a snake sleep beside you now."She threatened her.

Tea's eyes shot opened."WHAT?!"Mana laughed hard.

"Okay, Mana, I woke up." Tea said. She despite snakes.

In the garden Mana was practicing on making the flowers bloom. But with no luck.

"Don't give up, Mana." Tea encouraged her. From afar Tea saw Mahad coming."Isn't this you master, Mana?" She asked her.

"What? Oh my god."Then quickly she hid behind Tea.

Mahad reached her. Tea stood up and bowed."Good morning."

Mahad said."Good morning." Then he looked behind her." I know your are hiding. Come now, Mana."

"Master Mahad I'm very, very, very sorry I didn't practice." She popped her head.

"Come now."He ordered. She came out carefully and get closer to him as he held her ear.

"What did I say about skipping practicing?"He said. Then he turned to Tea."Excuse us my lady." Tea nodded.

When they left Tea couldn't stop laughing when she remembered Mana's tortured expression.

"Found something to laugh about?" Atem appeared.

Tea stopped laughing. She didn't see him yesterday."Oh, good morning." Then she bowed.

"Friends should not bow, Lady Tea."

"Yea sorry. Then you should call me Tea."He nodded." It was very funny." She started laughing again, holding her stomach.

Even her laughter was familiar to him." They are always like this."

"Oh, my stomach hurt."She said."So what are you doing here?"

"I was going to take a walk then I saw you. Would you mind walking with me?" He asked.

Tea seemed a little surprised." Of course I don't mind." They walked together in the garden , talking about everything like life, friends, home and many other things. Atem found himself talking to her freely as if he know her for years. It was very easy talking to her and laughing with her. I t was strange to him because he is not a socialize person by nature. And not very good at making friends. But he felt she was already his best friend. Then they stopped by the fountain and sat on the edge.

Tea loved her time. She thought that this was Atem her friend. He was talking to her in this time more than he was talking to her in the future. Maybe because they are alone and he have his memories, family and friends. He doesn't carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. Not yet.

"It was nice talking to you,...Tea."Atem said.

"It was nice talking to you, too."Tea answered.

"You know. I have this strange you."Atem said.

"What is it? Is it a bad feeling?" Tea said.

Atem chuckled."Not at all. I feel that I know you but I know that I didn't see before. It's really easy talking to you like you're my best friend for years. Strange, right?"

Tea looked at him and thought.'_Maybe there is a hope he'll remember us'_." No it's not strange." She answered.

He raised his eyebrows."How so?"

"You know. My father told me once that if two people saw each other and got to know each other quickly, then they are meant to be friends in the future." She said.

"What a wise father."He said and Tea nodded.

"I've missed them all. My family and my friends." Tea said.

Atem put his hand on her shoulder."Don't worry you'll go back." He smiled at her.

She smiled back." Thank you all."

* * *

** Aya al maghrabi**


	7. Please read Words from me to readers

I know it has been a very long time since I wrote the latest chapter, but please forgive me. I had time but I was very lazy then school wasn't going well.

So I want to say something to you.(Don't worry I will not delete it.) I will change and add a few things to it and fix the grammar. I know it is not good but I'll do my best.

Currently I won't do anything because my final tests begins tomorrow and I will finish it in 2 weeks later. So I will fix it after 16 days from now.

Thank you for your patience and wish me luck!

Aya.


End file.
